Don't Breathe A Word
by aphinitea
Summary: Rei is a translator and Kai is the employer. Why is it that the document that Rei is requested to translate must be done so in such secrecy? And why is Rei being constantly attacked? AU, KR.
1. Prologue

_**

* * *

**_

_**DON'T BREATHE A WORD**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dedicated to my parents since they are both so important to me -and also because they always make fun of my language learning. I own this story, but not the characters themselves (unless they are my own)._  
**

**Prologue**

_3…_

_ 2…_

_ 1…_

_** Brr-ing!**_

Eyelids flew open as bleary eyes turned to look at the alarm clock that stood on Rei's table. Stretching his arms wide open, he yawned, sharp teeth glinting a little in the sunlight. He was a neko-jin, one of the few left of his kind, thus the pointy canines.

He himself had been born somewhere in the recesses of China. He knew next to nothing about his parents –could only recall a vague image of what they looked like. He'd been abandoned at the age of five, and the people who had taken him in had only told him that he was an orphan, and that his parents had loved him very much.

At that age he had been a recluse, but slowly, with people who cared about him, he had climbed out of his cages and broken down the bar that had held him down.

Now he was an educated person, having graduated from Cambridge with full efficiency of both economics and history of arts three years ago (he'd managed to afford the atrocious fees by way of scholarship). The previous three years had not been wasted either –he'd taken himself travelling to destinations that even he knew nothing about, learning about cultures, arts, doing odd jobs here and there to grab enough money for the next destination. On the way he'd discovered an affinity for languages, and so, stepping foot back onto 'homeland' again (Japan), he'd become one of the main translators in one of the agencies.

Rei grinned, tossing a pancake in the air, as he bounced to one of his favourite songs. It was fortunate that most of his neighbours were decent, or his constant blaring of the radio or his own stereo could have spilt some blood. As it was, most of the people living remotely near him seemed to develop a soft spot for the raven-haired man in no time.

_**Knock. Knock. **_

Rei swirled around, already knowing who it was. "Just come in! The door's open!"

A navy head peeked in, blue eyes twinkling. "Yo, Rei, what's cooking?" Rei shook his head mentally. He knew what would happen next, and so did Tyson, but they still followed the ritual every morning. Rei had a feeling that it would be followed until the day he died or he couldn't cook.

"Pancakes," Rei said, smiling. "Want a piece?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

Tyson grinned. "Sure!" he said, immediately grabbing a piece and tossing it from hand to hand at the heat. Rei shook his head in amusement at his colleague. In actuality, he'd met Tyson and his boyfriend Max in university. Of course, while he'd been busy travelling, the two of them had been opening 'Speak Up!', the company where Rei worked now. The two had immediately hired Rei upon his return to Japan, where the main branch of the company was.

Rei sighed; he had a good life…

"Hey, Rei, doesn't your shift start at ten?"

Golden eyes blinked wide open, and a pair of lips uttered a loud obscenity.

Tyson blinked as the neko spun around and raced to his bedroom to change and get out for work.

"I…guess it does," he said hesitantly, as he watched Rei stumble out of the door with a pancake in his mouth. "Hey, does that mean I get the rest of it?" he yelled.

Hearing silence, the navy haired man grinned. "Aaand I take that as a 'yes'," he said, popping a piece of blueberry pancake into his mouth. He smirked.

"Yuuum…."

And licked his lips.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry ATP reviewers, but I couldn't resist posting this as well as ATP. Unlike ATP though, this will be updated randomly -ATP still comes first because I posted it first. _


	2. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**DON'T BREATHE A WORD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Rei swore as he ran towards the office building where he worked. He was hardly ever late –in fact, this had to be the first time in the entire year. And it had to be with an important client!

He ran to the glass doors of the office building, stabbing the elevator buttons repetitively. "Of all the days to be late Kon!" he said to himself. His punctuality was well-admired throughout the office, but today would probably be a dampener on his record. Frustrated, he tried to run his fingers through his errant hair, and straightened his clothes. It was just fortunate that his shoes had been polished the other day –though he could still have dressed miles better than he had.

Knowing that his rather rumpled state couldn't really be helped much, he stepped out of the lift on the appropriate floor, and strode into the office. He was well-experienced in the world of business…a manager with feathers stuck to his head and dressed in nothing but a boa but still strutting into the office like he owned the world, would still be better than the shivering, stuttering wimp with a custom-made suit by Lauren.

Of course, it helped that he actually _had_ confidence –until he saw his client that was.

**-Flashback-**

Max, Tyson's blond boyfriend, sat behind his desk. The office was decorated in light blues, the furniture in warm browns. 

"Rei, we've got an important client tomorrow, and I'd really like you to take him on." Max's forehead furrowed a little. "He seems to have something that's Egyptian that needs translating, and we all know that that's your specialty."

Rei raised his eyebrows at Max's tone. Though the blond tried to hide it, there was a little pleading air about him, and Rei wanted to know why.

"Is he hot?" he suddenly asked. Max, startled, answered quickly.

"Yes."

"Has he got charm?" Rei said, continuing to shoot off his questions like an erratic rocket. 

Max began to shrink back behind his desk.

"You could say that!" he squeaked.

"Is he rich?" Rei asked. It was his final question and he already knew the answer as Max gulped.

"Yes." 

Rei bounced up then, mouth spread in an obviously fake smile. "Okay then. Seeya!"

He turned to walk out the door; he'd been travelling a lot, and his travels had seen plenty a handsome, rich, young –snob. Who had all hit on him. It was quite safe to say that he usually stayed away from them.

"Come on Rei!"

Rei, threw up his hands and turned back, ready to give Max his umpteenth time speech on how he did _not_ like working with snobs. And it was then that Max unleashed the unthinkable. Rei had taken one look and sighed, all his defences down at once, just like it had two years ago. "Fine!" he had snapped, his hands covering his ears as Max jumped up in enthusiastic applause. "But I'm suing the company if he so much as even touches me!"

**-Flashback end-**

Max had hugged him enthusiastically afterwards and Rei was starting to understand why. The guy in front of him…wasn't exactly what one would call 'social'.

The person in front of him had on the smartest suit he'd seen in a long, long time. His skin was pale, and though Rei could tell that he was Japanese, it was evident that the young man in front of him had spent much of his time in colder climates than Japan's.

"And this is Mr. Hiwatari," announced Max, a cheerful grin on his face. Rei noted dully that it was rare times when Max didn't have any of those on, and then moved his gaze up to the stranger's face.

Crimson eyes looked at him slowly, moving up and down his form. The pale mouth was already curved into a sneer –but Rei held his head high. He had seen plenty of rich handsome men –frankly they were all snobs, but this one was already giving him a break just by the fact that he didn't seem to jump his bones on sight. Not that he had given into any of the other snobs he'd met –none of the bastards had managed to entice him into their beds, but the procedure was still getting old.

"I thought you were giving me the best translator you had," drawled the…_client_.

"Koneko _is_ the best we have," Max said, still smiling. Briefly Rei wondered if there was a specific mouth mechanism that the Tates had had evolved over the years to preserve their lives.

The slate haired individual before them lifted an eyebrow sharply. "He looks like he just got out of bed," he said dryly.

Mentally Rei rolled his eyes. He'd known this wouldn't work. Physically, he smiled, and cocked his head. "Thank you for stating the obvious, Mr. Hiwatari. I suppose I should appear every minute from now to the end of our thankfully finite contract in tuxedo and tie."

Max looked at him in horror, jabbing him sharply in the ribs. Rei took no notice, eyes still centred on his client's face. Watching the red eyes shift in their emotions was kind of amusing, and somehow, watching the disapproval turn into light amusement and even respect was even better.

"No, I believe this attire may be just a touch better," Hiwatari drawled. He turned to Max. "I'll take him," he said smoothly. Then he headed towards the door, Max still gaping next to Rei. Who was smirking. Madly.

Just before he started in on the frozen blond still standing next to him, Rei noticed a pause in the footsteps leading towards the lift. He turned back just in time to catch crimson eyes staring at him with a smug grin on his face.

"Next time, clean the maple syrup stains off your shirt before you meet me, will you?"

And then it was Max's turn to laugh.

Rei scowled.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, and I know this is a fast update, but inspiration hit me and so did a rather bad day. I always write when I'm upset, it usually helps me take my mind off things. An incident today got me down because it reminded me of some things said in my childhood that really got me down in my past -it's rather safe to say that apparently that hasn't changed. I'm evidently as pathetic as I was then -a simple child.

Anyway, please ignore this rather inane and random author's note. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

  
Replies to Reviewers: chi no hana: I shall open my eyes and blink. And again. I didn't know it was hooking –actually I though it might be quite dull. It's nice to have a revelation that it wasn't so!

Spottedshadow2947: Yes, he is. But he's a nice pig.

Platinum Rei: Good, because here it is!

Animelover6000: Yes, it's another one. I really have to try some other pairings some day, but my brain seems to think of only Kai and Rei these days…

Echo in the Dark: Mine is lasagne. But my parents don't make it.

Kuro Mizu-Kitsune: Really? I was thinking that it may have seemed a little cliché. Oh well, I'm really glad you liked it!

Black water-fox: He's late. And tadah! Here's Kai!

JJ CJ: Good. I like giving you things to come home to.

Hoshicat: Okay.

Darkwaterwolf: Thanks!

Darksaphire: As instructed.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Here it is…now…do you like it?


	3. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

**_DON'T BREATHE A WORD_  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Rei turned to the right. Then he turned to the left. And then he looked at his reflection critically.

He was to meet Mr. Hiwatari at the office today, and he was rather nervous about his clothing. The last time that he and his client had met hadn't exactly been picture-perfect and he was determined to make a better impression this time.

He was wearing a fitted cream buttoned shirt and suede trousers in white. Cocking his head to the side slightly, he nodded. It would do. Smiling just a little, he rushed downstairs to prepare breakfast and to leave a note for Tyson.

The doors were opened by two guards; Rei wasn't fazed. He'd arrived at estates that were rich before –true, they weren't ever as rich as this one, but he had seen enough not to be as easily impressed.

"Please wait," said one of the guards, and he nodded.

"Please, follow me. Master Hiwatari is waiting in his study."

* * *

Kai Hiwatari sat in his office, fiddling with the pen in his fingers. He wondered if he had made the right choice with the translator he'd picked. This one certainly had the pluck that was needed in his little project, but he didn't just need someone with pluck. He needed someone who could translate down to the finest detail, as specifically as possible. 

He'd tried at so many translator agencies to find someone that was suitable for the job, but he had almost given up by the time he'd arrived at Speak Up! The translator hadn't impressed him much at first, but he had at least got some kind of gut in him that was entirely missing in the others.

It was strange to say so, but he needed someone that could actually stand up to him and present their own ideas, not falling trap to his just because he was boss. He needed someone who knew that they were the ones who were the best in their area, and who didn't fall trap to anybody else's plans just because it was their boss talking.

He sighed.

If this one turned out to be the complete opposite of what he had been that morning, then he would have to skip countries to find one. There was a severe lack of people who could read Egyptian…

Knock.

_Ah…_ he thought, already sitting up straighter. He smirked, wondering about his employee's clothing…_It's time…_

_

* * *

_

"Koneko; is that right?" the voice cut through the silence, and Rei crossed his legs confidently.

"Yes," he said.

"This is the script I was talking about." He pushed the piece of paper towards him. "I'm not going to give you the real copy just yet." He looked up, as if challenging him to try and question his tactics.

It was almost a disappointment when Rei picked up the piece of paper and started scanning it thoroughly. He had come to look forward to making the translators freak out, but this one was as cool as the lake in his backyard. Good for business though, he thought to himself.

He watched as the translator turned the pages, seemingly absorbing some of the detail already. Finally he flipped back to the opening pages. Looking up rather shrewdly, it was only a moment of assessment before the translator spoke yet again. "I'll have this mostly done for you by the end of the week. Is there anything else?"

The translator spoke languidly, his voice smooth and a comfortable tenor.

"Yes." Kai leaned forwards, curiosity getting the better of him for once, though he still hid it well. "I'd like you to tell me your name."

A lazy smile made its way across the translator's face.

"My name is Rei. Rei Koneko."

Kai nodded. "Mine is Kai. Kai Hiwatari." He leaned back into his chair. "I know you'll do perfectly. At the moment however, there is nothing else for us to talk about unless you yourself have something to say?"

Rei shook his head. Kai was glad. There was nothing he abhorred more than useless questions that could either have been answered by listening to whatever he'd previously said, or using common sense. It was rather irritating, the number of people who could not perform a simple task without asking idiotic questions that they should have had the answers to already.

Kai was grateful that for once, there was a translator that wasn't one of the aforementioned.

"Good. I will see you next week." He smirked. "And good job on the clothes."

And he rung the bell for the butler.

* * *

Escorted out of the estate, Rei blinked a little in surprise at the speed with which the meeting had been executed. Truly that had been one out of a hundred, if not a thousand! Usually the employers either did not trust them to do their job properly, went over the tasks a gazillion times over until he was bored to death or tears (whichever came faster) or they hit on him. 

And neither had happened today.

In fact, Rei could have said that it had been quite pleasant. He smirked, remembering their conversation.

**Flashback**

"_I know you'll do perfectly. At the moment however, there is nothing else for us to talk about unless you yourself have something to say?"_

_Rei shook his head, hiding his smile. There had been almost a threat behind that first sentence. Clearly Kai Hiwatari was someone that had high expectations. _

**Flashback ends**

He was also clearly a person without much patience, Rei thought to himself, remembering the almost-look of sheer relief upon his employer's face as he shook his head to the invitation to an interrogation.At least that reference to the previous meeting wasn't that bad -he had expected worse.

He looked at his watch. He had cleared the whole day for Kai. Now it looked as if he had the whole day to himself. He grinned –if he started on the translation now he would be able to get it done even earlier and earn that holiday he'd been waiting ages for.

* * *

Replies to Reviewers: Marz: You? A slacker? Sacre bleu! What the heck am I then? And yes, no matter what universe, what story, what ANYTHING, Max will always be with Tyson and vice versa. We needed someone to be sensible other than Rei, who I'm trying to explore as a rather mischievious suave independent for now. Max is the closest we can get, and he had to grow up some day anyway! No one is going to push Max with Tyson behind him...now, actually, you just gave me an idea...I've actually gotten into mucho trouble again, and haven't been able to find my US$100 calculator...which is bad...REAAAAAL bad... 

skimmie: I think I'm very used to seeing that word now. -sweatdrops-

SilkYuzu: You're not going to know yet!

Harushi Karasunaki: Thank you, that was almost the best compliment someone has ever paid me; right next to 'a good person' and 'the most loving, dependable person who always gives more than she has' that someone once gave me!

JJ CJ: I only like cooking for people; never for myself, which is funny. But thank you! You made me feel so much better when this review came...same with everyone else!

Arsinen: Er...thanks? I think I have too much bad luck already! -sweatdrops- Besides I also write well when I'm extemely happy or just get a plain inspiration hit.

animelover6000: Congratulations on that third story then!

DemonicStormFox: What an evil laugh! Thanks...I'm sure Kai will pay attention to that -coughs- compliment!

darkwaterwolf: That's great that I'm improving...lol I'm happy!

SpottedShadow2947: And all fanfiction yaoi writers have either got guttered minds or are spelling/grammar deficient. Haven't seen one that hasn't got one of those yet. -Smirks-

darksaphire: You don't want to know what I've planned. -takes a leaf out of one of my reviewer's books and does a rabid fangirl squeal-

Echo in the Dark: MY best friend promised me she'd make lasagna for me on my birthday! I coudl hug her, but she's in Canada and we're oceans apart. Literally.

Black-Dranzer-1119: OH come on, he's so hot! Think about sunbglasses, and then really hot guy in a suit, with the tie just a little loose...

nav.love: Fanfiction link? I'm sorry, I don't think I get you there, but I think it's a compliment, so THANK YOU!

Black Magician Girl3: Apparently maple syrup is getting popular, lol. Keep reading!

The LaughingMann: Would you believe me if I said my friends are ten times wittier than I am? I cna only seem to put words down on paper, though apparently I'm getting better...

hoshicat: Never underestimate Rei. Lol.

tntiggris: I hope the oh was out of shock!

Dreams-of-mine: Wow, thanks alot!


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

_**  
DON'T BREATHE A WORD**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_Tap._

Rei scowled. Why couldn't he get this word right? He knew what the meaning was…could even speak it in half a dozen different languages. Just not the one he wanted to translate it into, that is!

Throwing down the piece of paper in his hand, he got up.

"Screw it," he said, putting on his coat. "Done more than half of the thing anyway."

He picked up the phone to call Kai, waiting for the ring to cease and his client's voice to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hiwatari? This is Rei."

"Hold on a second." There was a pause, as Kai moved quickly out of the conference room he'd been sitting in when the translator had called. The meeting he'd been in had finished over twenty minutes ago but he'd had free time, and he'd used it to think up a few strategies for competing against a new company that had popped up.

He'd been talking with Kai on the phone about any progress he'd made. He'd become surprisingly comfortable with the client. Even though nobody would ever have believed it at first glance, Kai was actually quite a considerate employer. He'd asked Rei to call him, instead of needlessly nagging Rei on the phone, as previous, _other_ employers were wont to do.

"How is the translation going?" asked Kai, as soon as he'd settled down in a relatively empty room.

"It's going okay so far. I've translated half the document by now, but there are some words in between sections that can only be fully translated when I know the whole thing." A sigh of frustration made its way down the phone, and despite himself, Kai grinned.

"It's alright. Just email me what you've got so far." Rei nodded to himself, thanking the lords that there was one client that was reasonable.

"Sure, just give me your address."

"Phoenix.fire at gmail. com is my casual one. If you've got anything regarding prices you want to discuss that is apart from the actual document, it'll be hiwatari at gmail. com.

Writing them down, and memorizing them as well, Rei protested, with the phone balanced on his shoulder: "You know I won't be using the second one anyway."

There was a dry chuckle at the other end of the phone. "That's what they _all _say," Kai said.

He heard a mock spluttering noise on the other side, and despite himself he let out another laugh. Rei, in his office, smiled. Regardless of the fact that Kai Hiwatari was one person who gave a heck of a first impression, he wasn't a bad person to have as an employer. Rather the opposite in fact, if one wasn't an incompetent.

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" he asked. It was a standard question really –though admittedly he actually wouldn't _mind_ doing it for this client as much as for his other ones.

"No. Just get that one done as fast as possible," Kai said, rubbing his forehead. He hadn't had a decent sleep in a little while…idiot companies were apparently in fashion these days.

"'Kay. See ya Hiwatari," Rei said, hanging up.

"Sayonara Kon."

Rei sighed. _Why aren't all employers like him?_ He wondered, starting to type. _Life would be so much easier!_ He grinned: _but then again, I hardly think there's any other person on earth quite like Hiwatari!_

**Klklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklk**

Kai picked up the phone with a sigh of annoyance. He hoped it wasn't the company that he had been conversing with before his translator had called –their persistency in pushing for something that he had emphasized again and again he would never agree with was getting on his nerves. He'd just returned to the hotel, for pity's sakes! Flipping open the lid, he stared in surprise for a moment.

Then, with a smirk, he flipped the phone open.

"Tala."

_"Hey, Kai. How's everything?"_

"Going fine." He glanced at the report that he'd scribbled himself as Kon talked.

_"Really?"_ There was a rather skeptical-sounding pause._ "You're usually in a heck of a foul mood when you get someone to translate something."_

"Yeah?' Kai got up, walking towards the balcony of the hotel.

_"Yep."_

"Well, this one's actually quite good."

There was a long pause. Kai appreciated the small bit of peace –he knew he'd never get anymore after Tala started talking again.

_"…Did you just say what I think you just said, without any inebriation in your system, any druggies rolling your papers up and…most importantly…without __me by your side!"_

Kai smirked. "Sorry Tala."

_"…Did you just have sex?"_

"Ivanov!"

_"Sorry. You just don't normally…like…your translators." _Kai was rather gratified to hear that the red head's voice sounded uneasy.

"Yeah? Maybe you should see this one then…" Kai said, joking. Tala was one of the only people he could joke around with, really.

_"Well, depends what he looks like then," _said Tala, his voice going slightly husky. Kai laughed –he knew Tala was teasing him…really…

He added: "Or maybe you can hook up with my secretary. She's certainly been eager for you since Christmas."

_"…I think I'll skip."_

Kai could tell, even in the long distance that was the space between Japan and Russia, that Tala was making a face. With good reason –it was safe to say that Kai only hired his secretary for her beautiful organizational skills. Her odd flirtation habits however… of course, they did serve as a wonderful thing when he needed a client getting rid of. He resisted the unexpectedly high temptation to do an evil chuckle and rub his fingers together and instead, did a rather complacent 'mmhmm' down the phone.

_"Are you doing anything on Friday?" _Tala said suddenly. Kai thought for a moment, then:

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

_"I'm coming back on Thursday. Want to do dinner?"_

"And why should I?" asked Kai smoothly. He did so love teasing Tala…

_"So you can tell me about some of the things that you've done recently in the absence of your wonderful friend…" _Tala said, matter-of-factly. "I'll phone you as soon as I get here. And don't go thinking up any damned excuse."

_"Joy_." But Kai clicked his phone closed with a smile.

**Klklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklk**

Rei glanced around the corner unhappily. He'd been hiding behind the same bloody lamp post for half an hour, trying to delay the inevitable. The client that he'd been forced to meet was already waiting in front of the hotel and any later would make him late –which would bring shame to the company.

Shaking his shoulders and pasting a smile on his face, he stepped forwards into the lamp light and waved towards his client.

"Mr. Sheffield!"

The aforementioned dark brown haired man turned around, a pleased smile on his face. "Rei, there you are! I told you to call me Frans," he added reproachfully.

"Oh, yes, of course…Frans," Rei said a spot uncomfortably. "It's just that Speak up! requires its employees to be courteous to our clients…" he said, adding an apologetic tone for good measure.

Frans beamed, and Rei suppressed a groan, as they entered the restaurant. Tonight would be a long, long evening.

**Klklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklklk**

"Seats for two, reserved under Kai Hiwatari, please." The waitress nodded, obviously familiar with the name mentioned. The red head let his mouth curve upwards in a lazy, careless grin. He was quite used to the excellent service that the staff presented when greeted with the name of his good, good friend…

"Hello, Tala."

The red head spun around abruptly. "Kai!" he exclaimed.

An exchange of air kisses ensued, as the bemused waitress looked on.

"Please. The table?" suggested Kai to the waitress, after the customary ritual had been fulfilled.

"Of course," and they were led to their table, secluded into a corner. Kai liked his privacy, although they could still watch the other guests, as Kai knew that Tala loved making comments on the 'choice of company' as he called it. In fact…

"…And that girl should really cover herself more, doesn't she realize the poor guy opposite her doesn't need to see all that cleavage until the wedding night's gone underway.

"Speaking of unexpected gifts, look at what's just come through the door," said Tala behind his hand, licking his lips. Kai rolled his eyes, but turned obligingly, only to do a double take as a distinguished, young gentleman walked in with a somewhat older one.

The older was wearing a rather traditional-looking suit, with tie, shoes, trousers and white shirt. The younger was wearing a loose cream cotton shirt coupled with dark denims. Many heads had turned as soon as he had entered the restaurant, admiring the lithe body that accompanied the clothes.

What caught Kai's attention however, wasn't the clothes, but the face.

_Rei!_

"Kai?"

He swung his head back to Tala, who had long since abandoned observations of the 'unexpected gift' to pay closer attention to one of much more interest: Kai himself. Numbly (although he had no doubt that few would notice it but the childhood friend sitting opposite him), he only stated: "That's my translator."

It was then that there were a few noises from the table that drew both Tala's and his attention over to the couple. Rei was clearly trying to fight off some of the older man's advances politely, pointedly keeping his hands away from the other's but it was apparently not daunting enough. In fact, it was gradually growing more obvious that the translator was undergoing an unwanted assault, and Kai stood up abruptly, walking over to the table.

"No, I just –!"

"Koneko-san! I am so glad I found you here." Rei snapped his head around, his mouth falling a little.

"K-K-Kai!" he stuttered, then, recovering his composure, stood up and shook the Japanese's hand in one fluid motion. "What are you doing here, Mr. Hiwatari?"

"There has been an emergency with the case. You have to depart with me immediately."

For a moment, Rei sat there stunned, but, within less than a second, he'd stood up, taking Kai's hand and smiling brightly.

The other man, who was still spluttering at the audacity (Kai smirked with amusement), now got up. "Now, _see here_…!"

Not letting go of the translator's fingers, Kai swept Rei's right hand under his arm, still covering the bare hand "Excuse me, but I have premium membership at Speak Up! And this is one of the advantages. I have a member assigned to me and my needs whenever I need them, and Rei is that member. Isn't that right, Rei?"

Rei nodded dumbly.

"Shall we depart then?" Kai said, all polite smiles and graciousness, holding his right arm out courteously to his table. Rei nodded again, though this time it seemed that he had thawed out a little. Quickly, as if remembering himself, he sent a rapid apologetic glance towards his other employer, and bowed a little.

"I am so sorry, but I'm afraid Mr. Hiwatari is right. We've just opened up the premium membership, and Mr. Hiwatari was one of the first clients to have bought the privilege. I hope we can do dinner next time?" Not, thought Rei fiercely, and looked at Frans anxiously.

"I'll just send everything to you by email, Rei," Frans said, coldly, obviously trying to salvage some pride. Rei only just refrained from squealing in delight as he walked away, still on Kai's arm. Seated with style, he immediately launched into speech, startling the Hiwatari into a chuckl.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me! That nutter is worse than a grindstone. He's perfectly fine when he's just greeting you at the door, but when he opens his mouth and when he actually _likes_ you…!"

His other employer lifted an eyebrow. "I hope you don't say that about everyone who walks through your door," Kai said, amused.

Rei blushed. "No! It's just that...sometimes the clients are unbearable."

"So you're Rei?" Slowly Rei nodded, not knowing who the redhead was but knowing that he was important.

"Good, I've wanted to know who you are. Kai's actually been in a relatively good mood so far!"

Brow wrinkled, Rei turned towards his employer. "Am I missing something?"

Kai scowled. "No, Tala's just being an idiot like usual."

"Me?" said 'Tala' looking scandalized.

"Yes, you!" Kai said with a smirk, and he looked so smug that Rei couldn't help laughing as he watched the bickering go back and forth. It was easy to see that both had been friends for a long time to reach the kind of understanding it took to argue so effectively. It was even easier to see that the old friends were still close, since both jumped from topic to topic as easily as a tightrope artist would run across a wooden beam in the air. Rei only sat and enjoyed the clever insults that came and went only to tease, and not to hurt, and watched the subtle gestures that signified something that Rei wouldn't interpret until much later, but that the other participant in the tête a tête would have understood.

"You must have been friends for a really long time," Rei commented, as soon as the two stopped for breath. To his –rather superficial, he admitted – first impression, Tala had seemed like an individual to be respected, and his person would therefore act accordingly. The redhead had his wits about him –and Rei would be the first one to confess that this, above many other things, could make him respect.

"Well I had the misfortune of going to the same school as this one," Kai drawled, "as well as his fiancé." He watched Rei warily; Rei had had to be one of the few people he had even implied the Abbey to, and frankly it was unsettling him how he could trust someone this much.

"Oh? Wow, congratulations…er…may I call you Tala?" Rei said, stretching out his arm. The redhead shook the hand, smiling.

"Sure, but only if I can call you Rei," Tala said cheekily, and Rei nodded, laughing. "And thanks. I hear congratulations are in order for you, too," Tala said, resting his head on one of his hands. The raven-haired youth sitting opposite him was incredibly intriguing, and he made to study him. Rei seemed to be intelligent, and not just academically. His eyes were sharp and observant, although perhaps a little reckless. He nodded to himself with approval just as Rei cocked his head to the side in question.

"For surviving," Tala explained with a smirk. "Kai's not known for his patience with translators. He usually deals with them as little as possible –and he'd certainly not rescue them."

Kai frowned, and seeing this, the other two laughed, already becoming quite friendly with the other. "He's much better than my other clients, I can assure you," Rei answered, humorously. "Perhaps that's what they do. Hire terrible translators for terrible clients."

"Ah, yes how are you getting on with the translation?" asked Kai, trying to act casually. Rei, looking at his eyes, hid his awareness with yet another smile.

"It's getting on nicely. I've been meaning to ask you actually, where you found this." Kai looked at him warily. "Only for the translation so far though, because words can mean something entirely different in different parts of Egypt."

"I found it on a piece of stone in my house; I'm not quite sure where the stone came from however…" Rei nodded, pondering a little. "I suppose I'll have to see what type of stone it was from then."

"If you must," Kai said, half-cautiously, and half-mock sighing. Rei chose to chuckle, as did Tala, at the hilarious expression on the Hiwatari's face. It was rather obvious that the Japanese rarely made jokes. They were all still laughing when the mobile in Rei's pocket rang, and he picked it up.

Reading 'Maxie' on the caller ID, Rei flipped open his phone, with an apologetic nod to the accompanying pair. He tried not to look too curious –Max never phoned in the middle of a client's meeting.

"Hello?"

"_Rei, you've been robbed."_

* * *

_Replies to Reviewers: SpottedShadow2941: I'm glad you found them amusing. I was trying to write a bit of humor into the plotline. I wasn't sure I succeeded, because nobody usually understands what I'm saying. I'm glad someone did for once!_

_JJ CJ: I hope to never stop amazing you! I love chocolate by the way. Strawberries too._

_Darksaphire: Well, I live in HK and there was a 3.5 level earthquake just ten minutes ago. It's all over the news really, because Hong Kong has so little earthquakes and so small. We're not on any fault lines, you see._

_Dreams-of-Mine: Better this time? Actually, sometimes (or often, depends what's your definition) my chapters are short simply because I don't want to drag them on like some authoresses/authors do. I'd rather make the story short but just how I want it then long but dragged out and completely unsatisfying. I am sorry that most of the chapters are around 1000. I am trying! This one is twice as long as usual because my idea just came out that way, and though I could have split it and let you guys have the chapter sooner, I decided that it belonged together._

_Black Ice Phoenix Wolf: Yes, your highness. Updating, your highness!_

_Echo in the Dark: Oh, I hope they're not still in circulation. Might kind of make it stale. My friend hasn't moved to Canada, it's just that she owns a second house there. She's back in Hong Kong now!_

_TalaKaiReiLover: It's coming. It's coming. It'll be faster than Across the Pages in the romance section I promise!_

_Black-Dranzer-1119: Because Voltaire probably won't hide something that doesn't make sense._

_Maci May: I'm glad!_

_Animelover6000: Congratulations! I wish you plenty of reviews (I can't give an honest one because I don't watch/read Kingdom Hearts)._

_Kikino: TV stations are always rebellious when we just don't need them to be. Of course, they do provide us with the anime…_

_Aralie Panda: Do you love pandas by any chance?_

_Tntiggris: Yes, and seriously I could have bought the top thing on my (item material) wish list with that money!_

_Black Magician Girl3: Much obliged. Will do._

_Marz: I've never been sure if it's Rei's real name. But yes, I do happen to know what it means. The thing is, in Chinese, translated back to er…Engpanese, it __should_ technically be Kon. But Koneko is just too fun to play with half the time anyway. You'll see who hits on who first soon enough! (You did mean _get_ hit on in your review, right? It doesn't make sense otherwise).

_Ultimate Kai Luva: Thanks! Changed it straightaway._


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

**_DON'T BREATHE A WORD_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rei's face was strung taut with fury as Kai and Tala escorted him back towards his office headquarters. After he'd received the phone call, he'd excused himself from the table, saying that there had been an emergency with one of his clients, that he was unfortunately unable to get out of.

He entered the room quickly, casting an urgent eye around the room. He walked to certain places, picking up several pieces of paper and then nodded his head.

"Has anything…?" Max asked, worriedly.

"Yes, some money and a piece of paper," Rei said casually, smiling a little. Max let out a breath.

"A lot of money?" he asked.

"No," said Rei, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing important. Let's just forget about it."

Max nodded. "Just one last thing: was it anything to do with a client?"

Rei, fixing a few of his things, nodded a little grimly. "Yes, Hiwatari." He turned to Max. "Don't worry, I'll tell him the next time I meet him – though I doubt that he doesn't already know something about it."

Max nodded once more, then left the office, leaving Rei to tidy up the mess, and perhaps also to let Rei brood a little.

_Why has someone raided my office? And why didn't Kai warn me? He doesn't seem to be someone who gets taken by surprise – so presumably he would know about this. _

He placed all the folders that had been scattered over the floor onto the shelves.

_He was a little dodgy yesterday too, when we were talking about the tablet. _

Finishing up with everything, he looked around the room, hands on his hips, brow furrowed from thought that was nowhere near his desk.

_Oh, yes. Kai is certainly hiding something that he doesn't want me to know. _

-

That same night, he sat in his dining room, still brooding. Then, shaking his head, he stood up.

_Thinking this much can't be good for me!_

Impulsively, he took out some clothes from his wardrobe, dressed, and walked briskly from the house, remembering to shut the door and lock it. He walked into one of the bars that one of his many friends owned, saying a greeting to the bouncers.

He'd just settled onto a seat by the bar, talking to his friend, when there was a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, smiling as soon as he saw crimson looking back at him.

"Hello," he said, lifting up his cocktail glass in a salute. "And just what are you doing here?"

"Hanging out." Kai took a sip from his own glass. "Tala's fiancé just landed, and he said he had enough of sleep, so…" He slanted a glance at Rei, watching his expression.

"Oh? Not one for jet lag like normal people then." Rei said, turning to look at Kai straight in the eyes.

Kai nodded. "You do not seem surprised," he said.

"No. I am that way myself." Rei grinned ironically. "It's gotten me into a spot of trouble with some of my clients."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Which kind?"

Rei laughed. "Mainly the one where they come after me like wolves on some kind of lamb. They seem to forget that I can take care of myself, and that it is not company policy to include sexual favors in the fee."

"So you decline them," Kai stated. He refused to let the strange feeling of disappointment settle in his stomach.

"No," Rei answered, refusing to explain further. He grinned, tilting his head a little to eye Kai's face.

"You go out with your clients?" Kai asked, stepping towards the other.

"That depends," and Rei turned to look at him, smiling cheekily. "Are you propositioning me?"

Kai quirked his lips. "Maybe," he said, drawn in by the atmosphere around him, and, perhaps, something else.

"Well then, my answer shall be the same."

Kai chuckled. "Then would you like a dance instead?" he asked, reaching out a hand. Rei smiled easily, letting his fingers touch the other's palm.

"If you insist." They joined hands sweetly, making their way to the centre of the dance floor. Kai turned to Rei.

"Do you know how to dance?" Rei looked at Kai in amusement.

"If you're asking me that, then it's as clear as day that you don't know me!" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You must be really good then, if you can say that." He paused, deliberately. "Or are you?" he said, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Rei narrowed his eyes playfully. "Oh, now you're in for it!" He drew himself closer to the other. "The question is: _can you keep up?_" he whispered, the words enunciated so that they were a caress.

Withdrawing, he let himself sway his hips, fluid as mercury, and arched his neck a little, smiling. Kai smirked, though softer than usual, almost like a lopsided smile, and went up to him from behind.

Twining their fingers together, Kai stepped up to Rei's body, so that each were separated by a mere sheet of air. They moved together, hands slipping and gliding over bodies, sometimes separating for moves that were more complicated, but always ending ever closer, as if both didn't want the other to stray too far.

At some point, Rei's eyes had closed, and Kai's had followed soon after, their moves growing more and more complicated, faster and faster, until both of them were covered with a sheen of sweat that sparkled in the lights and the music stopped. Then Kai led them to a corner, where they rested, conversing a little.

"You must have had a relaxing morning: I told Max that you were solely my translator now," Kai said, smirking.

"Actually my office got broken into this morning." Kai looked up sharply.

"What?" he said, harshly.

"Yeah. Fortunately whoever's been hating you recently only took the fake translation I usually have for clients' unknown enemies." Kai ignored this rather important piece of information to gnaw over later. Instead, he let his eyes give the other a quick head-to-toe check.

"Are you harmed?" he said, tone sharp.

"No, they'd left by the time I'd gone. It was just after the dinner, really," Rei replied. The wrinkle between Kai's eyebrows grew deeper, just as Tala appeared, laughing and smiling, the excitement of the evening bringing a glow to his eyes.

"Hello! Why haven't you been dancing?" he said, smiling.

"The idiot just got attacked in his office this morning."

Tala looked at him sharply, then he too, gave Rei a head-to-toe check. "Did anything –"

"No, I always leave false copies around, and bring the real one with me."

His phone rang, and Rei backed away from Kai a little, giving him an apologetic look.

"Hello?"

"Is this Rei Koneko by any chance?"

"Yes?" Rei said, a little suspiciously. "May I ask who this is?"

"This is the police: we're very sorry Mr. Koneko, but your house has been burnt down."

Rei stared blankly, in shock. "W-What?" he asked, stammering a little.

"We're sorry Mr. Koneko, but we couldn't save the house. The fire's been extinguished, but we believe there are only a few things left. We're not sure, but we think it's been deliberate."

Rei became silent for a while. Then he said: "I'll be along in a minute." He shut off the mobile, clicking it into his pocket.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked, worried at the blank look in Rei's eyes. Rei turned towards them, still wearing a shocked expression on his face.

"My house – it's been burnt down."

"What? The entire place?" exclaimed Tala.

Rei nodded numbly. "I suppose so." He turned to Kai. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. The police think it was deliberate, and I should talk to them anyway."

"We'll take my car," Kai said, already heading towards one of the exits.

"What? You don't have to go with me!" Rei said, climbing the steps hurriedly.

"This happened because you are my designated translator." Kai looked at him sharply. "I will drive you there," Kai stated. Rei sighed, knowing it was true.

"Fine," Rei said, tiredly.

They drove from the club in silence, the casual atmosphere from before completely destroyed. It took but a few minutes to arrive at the site.

Rei stepped out of the car and stood, mutely.

Everything was but a blackened mess. Nothing but a few broken down pillars and some crumbling walls stood on the ground. Rei looked on, frozen as the police walked around, seemingly gathering evidence to find the perpetrator. He had cooked breakfast there just that morning – the clothes that he had worn for work must have been burned to ashes.

Suddenly remembering something, he turned to the inspector who had been rambling comforting words in his ear for the past few minutes. "You said there were a few things left. Where are they?" he asked, urgently.

"They're over there, with the cat."

Rei stopped short. "Cat?"

"Yes, don't you own one?" asked the policeman, looking up in surprise. "It won't seem to leave your things alone. It just keeps circling them."

"No, I don't." He walked over to the small pile that was left over from his home. A kitten, striped black and white, looked up and miaowed at him. "Hello, kitty. Have you been guarding my things for me?"

The cat miaowed at him once more before stroking its face against his legs. Rei picked it up, then scanned over what was left of his home. Looks. And looks.

It is only when he goes through each and every thing that is on the floor that he breathes a heavy sigh. A few photos of his parents are present, but a good deal have been destroyed by the fire. He looks at the ruin — the home that was once the place where his entire family lived, the place that his mother and father and designed for them. A flash of fury whips through him, before cold anger settles at the bottom of his stomach.

_They have no right. They have no right. _

"I will pay you back," Kai says, behind him, and if Rei had not been trained to track every tone of voice, every trace of emotion, he would not have heard the anger, the apology, the pleas. But he is, and he does, but he stays a moment anyway. Then he answers.

"No."

He puts the photos into his pocket.

"No. _They_ will pay."

He walks away, and amidst the shrieking siren calls, Kai follows him to the car, and shuts the door.

**A/N: I will no longer be updating regularly as I cannot seem to promise it.**

Replies to Reviewers: JJ CJ: The only strawberry thing I don't like is McDonald's strawberry sundae…thanks, and will do.

Timothy the paperclip: Well okay, as you can see, Rei couldn't have misplaced anything in this chapter! It's your what guilty pleasure? Hope you don't steal things! Peace out to you too…but no, they won't catch whoever did it just yet!

SpottedShadow2947: Max wasn't the one who was robbed though… And yes, although he will probably kill me for saying it, Kai was very cute in that chapter.

Black-Dranzer-1119: Well now you know, don't you? –Winks-

Dreams-of-Mine: Oh, it is one of my goals to make my chapters longer anyway! So don't worry about that. And I hope more people review your stories!

Hoshicat: Nope, tablet hasn't been given to him remember? Just a copy. And Rei just had to get along well with Tala…it would have been a sacrilege to my soul if they didn't get along!

Marz: Don't worry, here's the cliffhanger answer! I know that bad things usually make it well, not easier, but more meaningful for two people to be together. I have a lot of friends who I appreciate so much more because of what they have gone through. Tala _always_ had that sense of humor. He can't not have that sense of humor! And I'm glad you understand my crazy jokes. My family usually doesn't understand why I'm laughing…guess I'm a little too weird for them. Now, now, don't assume too much about Bryan. You'll just have to see if you're correct or not! And your incredible perception hits again! This is where everything starts going up and up and up. Hope you can't wait for the next chapter as well!

Black Magician Girl3: You know now!

Russe: If you read more you will know!

Kikino: A lot of people. But don't worry, Rei is very smart: he'll outsmart the bad guys with gusto, probably, you wait and see! I love anime too.

Belladona Andromeda: Will do.

Echo in the Dark: You'll be surprised at how polluted the whole city is! It depends on the apple pie really…8 to 12 for a nice juicy big one!

Mrs. Foxx: Thank you, and will try to!

Animepie: Of course Rei is lovable. How can he not be lovable? You can stop wondering about the robbery now!

The laughing Mann: Seriously? Is the laughing why you made your username 'the laughing Mann?' Heh heh…the curiosity quote always did apply to me. And thanks for the fortune thing, had a bad luck streak last month for a whole month and am now really cautious about the luck thing.

Tntiggris: My best friend wishes that every day of her life, I can tell you.

Killproduct: You finished? That's good. Hope you keep up!

Keisan: I sure hope things will get interesting. I'm actually reading this while I write it…sort of like as the audience as well as the playwright!

Nav.love: Thanks for the 'usual' comment. I'm always afraid I lose my writing. There's almost nothing else that can be constant with me.

Minceo: You figure that out by yourself! –Grins-


End file.
